


Dom Berry

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, kinda sorta somnophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Undertale Sans and they are Underswap Sans





	Dom Berry

**Author's Note:**

> (See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Blueberry was entirely fed up. Honey had spent another night getting drunk at muffets and He couldn't do a damn thing about it. His fingers itched to discipline his lazy, unruly brother, but he couldn't. Not like he wanted to, needed to. Pappy wouldn't understand. Sans though... his friend knew his needs, welcomed them even. His swapped double had a desire to be disciplined, to be punished under the hand of his own papyrus, to his shame. They made an unusual pair, but they satiated each others needs. With his brother passed out in the living room again Blueberry snuck out of the house and to the dimension machine. He needed to let off some steam.  
Sans is sleeping on his mattress after a long day of drinking himself into a stupor. Having felt the oncoming hangover, Sans had decided to port to his room and immediately passed out on his mattress. He left the door unlocked in case Blue decided to let off some steam. The two had been doing this song and dance for a while since discovering the both of them had feelings for their own brothers.  
After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his sleep, San sleep walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water then proceeded to pass right back out on the couch.  
Blue had carefully scoped the mirror house in Undertake, determining that Papyrus was not home. Perfect. Sneaking inside was easy, as well as finding Sans was easy. The lay about was probably still sleeping. Good thing he had any time permission from the slightly larger skeleton. Opening the door to the living room, he instantly smells the alcohol and unwashed body. The slight ire left from Pappy explodes into fury. His brother was one thing, but Sans too?? That was it! Blue was entirely done with alcoholic skeletons! A scream of outrage and blue was on the sleeping skeleton, picking him up and pinning him pinning him face down with arms behind his back.  
Sans didn't so much as twitch at Blue pinning him face down to the couch. Moaning softly in his sleep Sans slowly rubs his hips back unconsciously into the warmth that suddenly enveloped him. "Nnnnng Blue, ah so deep hah" Sans moans out in his sleep, unaware of said skeleton pinning him to the couch.  
Blue pauses at the sudden grind into him, looking down incredulously at the sleeping skeleton. He knew Sans was a heavy sleeper when drunk but this was just ridiculous...but convenient. With a grin he slowly strips off the blue jacket and uses it to pin the arms in place to free his hands, then starts on the shorts. If his friend wants to dream of his cock, the blue would be happy to oblige.  
Sans continues to unconsciously thrust back into the heat from the other, breaths becoming harsher as the dream gets more heated. "Blue please I-" Sans mutters in his sleep, cutting off with a rather loud moan. Magic has started to pool in the sleeping skeletons joints, tinting them a powdery blue.  
Blue chuckled at the desperate sleeping skeleton, yanking the shorts down to his knees and pinning the legs together. Satisfied hat Sans would be unable to move should he wake Blue started with the teasing. He moved his hands to rub along the pelvis and sacrum, mimicking a thrusting cock. He wanted Sans to manifest that needy hole from his dream. "Please what, Sansy? You want more?"  
Sans gasped and arched his spine to the teasing being done to his pelvis. "Ah B-blue s-stop teasingnnnng" Sans moans out, trying to get more friction by thrusting back into the exploring hands on his pelvis. "Hah Fuck!" Sans cries out, magic pooling more in his pelvis causing the bones to glow a deep blue, Sans' unconscious state making him unable to form any specific genitalia.  
Blue purred in satisfaction as the magic pooled, sensitive in its raw form. His fingers rubbed along the sensitive bone, paying slow attention to the pleasure points marked a deep blue. His own bones was hazed a light sky blue, aroused by the sounds Sans was making from his dream. They hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. "You know I love to tease you, Sansy. To hear that passion, that burning need. Scream for me." He leans over and gently nips the lower spine, teasing with his tiny fangs but leaving no damage.  
At Blues continued ministrations to his heated bones, Sans' moans get louder as the very sensitive magic is teased thoroughly. "Aaaah Blue! I-hah-" Sans cuts off with a very loud moan as Blue nips at his sensitive lower spine, tiny fangs causing the magic in his pelvis to churn wildly. "P-please j-just f-fuck me already!" Sans groans out as the magic in his pelvis finally forms.  
Blue gave a wide grin as his ministrations finally bore results. The raw magic snapped into a complete set, a bit confused by the unconscious mind. A thick girthy blue length sat where the clit should be on the dripping pussy beneath it. Blue didn't mind, he could work with it. " already so wet for me, Sansy. You're such a slut~!" Blue gave a teasing giggle as gripped the hard length in one hand and thrust two phalanges inside the dripping lips with the other.  
Sans jolted in unconscious pleasure as his member is stroked, thrusting his hips back as to try to get the phalanges deeper into his dripping pussy. "Oh stars Blue, more!" Sans moans out as he tries to get more friction, unaware that his wet dream wasn't just a dream anymore. His breaths become even more ragged as the pleasure rises the more Blue stimulates his conjured organs.  
Blue watched in fascination as Sans comes undone. The skeleton was much more vocal, and loud, then usual. It made his magic pool with want, the glow hidden in his shorts. He tilts his pelvis and rubs himself on Sans' hip, groaning softly as he works the tight channel open and adds another finger. "That's it Sansy, scream for me. I want to feel you squeeze around me." He leans over the body and nips his way up the spine, body rocking in time Sans' thrusts.  
Sans' own thrusts increase in tempo at Blue's nipping and rocking in time with Sans. "Ah Blue! There! Right there!" Sans screams out as Blues phalanges brush a spot deep inside Sans' pussy. Sans shuddering as the first of many orgasms rips through him, the lips of his conjured flesh squeezing Blues phalanges quivering with his release.  
Blue flicked his wrist to get deep inside, brushing at the sensitive spot and rubbing along the length, working Sans through his orgasm. "That's it. Good job Sansy, such a good boy." He pulls his fingers out once Sans is finished, tugging down his shirt and teasing as his own gathered magic. With a low moan it easy snaps into a hard cock, needy after watching Sans come undone.  
Seemingly sensing when the lighter blue erection snaps into existence, Sans thrusts his hips back causing the tip of Blues erection to brush against the dripping folds of Sans' conjured pussy. "Ah s-so g-good p-please fill me up Blue!" Sans cries out somehow still asleep despite having orgasmed once already. Sans movements are beginning to become more controlled as if he is starting to awaken.  
Blue gasped at the sudden wet heat along his tip, hips jerking and sliding his length along the folds and base of the other cock. "Oh stars Sansy! So wet for me." He rocked a few thrusts along the outer folds, slicking up his length with Sans' juices from his orgasm, before lining himself up and pressing just the tip inside. "Do you want it Sansy? Want me to split you open? Take you just for my pleasure?"  
"Stars yes!" Sans cries out, not quite yet awakened from the intense pleasure Blue is giving him. He tries to thrust back more to get that thick length further inside and sate the burning desire to be spread wide by the lighter colored magic. Quivering violently as the tip teases his soaked lips vigorously. "Stars damned please-hah-fuck me hard!" Sans begs in his half-sleep state as the head of Blues member keeps teasing him mercilessly.  
The begging was music to blue. He grinned and slowly ground his hips into the wet channel. His length spread open the hole at a snails pace. Blue was definitely testing his patience, teasing himself with the hot folds around him. " how bad do you want it? Huh Sansy? You already had an orgasm, you must be a real slut to beg for more." Blue had been practicing his dirty talk.  
Sans shivered at Blues continued dirty talk, getting even wetter by the second. He kept trying to thrust back to allow more of the rather large length spread him wide with no success. "Blue please just fuck me already!" Sans begged, morning out loudly as he continued trying to fuck himself on Blues member. His eye sockets slightly open in his semi-conscious state revealing hazy blue hearts clouded with arousal. With a flash of blue light Sans' soul manifested above him, pulsing and dripping blue magic.  
Blue slowly sank himself inside, enjoying the slow stretch and the walls fluttering around him in need. His hands kept the hips still, sans caught entirely in Blues Web, unable to relieve his desire. Seeing the soul manifest send a spark of arousal town his spine, hips bucking deep into the folds. "Jeez Sansy, eager aren't you? I haven't even start the main event yet." Leaning over, Blue giggled softly then linked a broad tongue over the pulsing heart.  
Sans moaned lowly as Blue finally seated himself inside his twitching walls. Unable to thrust back causing his desire for Bluebto absolutely wreak him rise. Panting loudly as Blues hips bucked deep into him as his soul manifested, magic quivering at Blue's teasing words. "Ahhh so hot! Please more Blue! Oh fuck, please!" Sans all-but screamed as Blues wet tongue licked his pulsing dripping soul.  
Blue couldn't stop the teasing giggle at just how desperate Sans sounded. Rocking his hips he started a slowly grind, tip of his cock rubbing insistently against the very back of the channel. "More? You already have so much Sansy, what about what I want? I'd like nothing more then to see you lose your mind in lust." If Sans could still make sentences then Blue hadn't done nearly enough yet. With another link of the soul he manifests his own, barely letting them brush together in a tease.  
Sans shuddered as another orgasm fast approached, spurned on my the torturous teasing of Blues slow grinding. Sans tried with even more vigor to thrust back onto Blues length as he started to wake in a lust-induced haze. "H-harder!!" Sans managed to pant out as Blues soul brushed against his own teasingly torturing Sans, edging him onto his next orgasm.  
Blue just giggled, continuing the mercilessly slow grind. For all that he was known for his boundless enthusiasm and drive, there was nothing better then slowly pulling someone apart in lust and watching them drown in pleasure. "I don't think you want that Sansy. No, no I think something else will do." In one swift motion his soul pressed into the dark blue one, then melded together into a shade between their sky and navy blue. The pleasure feed back loop started immediately, causing blue to moan low and jerk his hips, hitting hard into that back spot.  
Sans' hips jerked through another harsh organs leaving him over sensitive as their souls conjoin melding pleasure and emotions over a shared bond. Sans' orgasmic moans escalating in volume with a slight purr at the end as Blue finally jerks his hips harshly into Sans' tight heat, soaked with previous release. Sans is awake now but too completely lost in the lust and pleasure of Blues girth stretching him wide to register anything but the mind-blowing sensations.  
Blue could feel Sansy consciousness return through the bond, and immediately be overwhelmed by the pleasure between them. It struck something deep inside him and he harshly gripped the hips, snapped his hips back, then thrust back in one long, harsh stroke through the over sensitive lips. "Yes! That's it Sansy. Let go and give everything to me." His pace was fast and hard, chasing his own pleasure now.  
Sans could only gasp and moan loudly as Blue finally stopped teasing him relentlessly thrusting harshly into Sans' heated core. "Aaaah yes!" Sans moaned brokenly, spreading his legs wider to allow Blue deeper into his wet cavern. "F-fill me with your magic until my belly is swollen with your release!" Sans pants through his loud moans and purrs from the sharp intense pleasure engulfing him completely.  
Blue let out a pleased growl as Sans opened up for him, finally participating more then half asleep reactions. "If you ah! Can still talk.. then I haven't don't nearly enough." Keeping his harsh pace he reaches around and starts pumping the deep blue length left forgotten, while leaning over and pressing their souls together between their rib cages. The pleasure spirals higher, making his pace erratic.  
Sans continues to writhe in pleasure under the lighter colored skeleton, mewling and meaning unabashedly. The friction to Sans' own member plus their souls trapped between them and the rough erratic pace to his pussy brought him to another loud orgasm as his almost painfully sensitive pussy clenches hard around Blues girth member. Sans' own shooting on Blues hand while their conjoined hearts explodes in two-toned blue release all over Sans' back and Blues front.  
Blue could feel the release coming, the build up a static charge in their souls. He holds tight to the slightly larger skeleton and pounds as hard and as fast into that deep spot as he can. A loud groan as the walls clamp tight and slick, unable to stop himself and spilling into the impossible hot channel. "Yes! Oh stars!" He stays in deep, slumping over sans' back, deep satisfaction and affection rolling through him.  
Sans keens out loudly as Blues pace increases, tied curling and pussy quivering and clenching harshly from overstimulation. The tight hold as Blue plunders his tight cavern, the only sounds in the room being their moans and the squelch of Blues member stretching Sans wide open. Heat rushes inside, bringing Sans to another orgasm loudly as Blue releases inside him with a shout, burying himself somehow even deeper as Sans' soaked pussy milks Blues member, clenching around it sharply.  
Sans seems to be slightly more coherent as waves of something deeper than lust or mere attraction come from his end of the bond in their conjoined souls before he can stop it.  
Blue had curled his arms around the other skeleton, hands spread across ribs and keeping Sans close. He kept his length buried in the hot channel, enjoying the spasms as Sans orgasm wound down. His affection and desire was met with a similar emotion, one that felt deeper then light hearted pink attraction. It was a bit more... red. "Sansy. .?"  
Sans shuddered through the last of his orgasm when Blue called his name. He must've noticed 'it'. Sans turns his head so that he is looking at Blue, still impaled on the others girth. Sans' eye lights are small hazy blue hearts, emitting a gentle emotion much deeper than attraction.  
Blue waited patiently for Sans to answer him, holding the skeleton close. The feeling was muted, like the laid back skeleton was trying to hide it. The eye lights made him gasp, his own turning to little stars. A wide smile came to him. "SANSY??" His voice was high and excited, a staple of his personality, tinged with excitement and hope.  
Sans flushed even deeper if possible at Blues excited repeat of his name. "Blue I think I-" Sans cuts off, unsure of how to word this to the monster that he'd been warming up to since they started this ages ago. Sans hadn't fully grasped his true feelings for the lighter colored Blue until today. "I think I may have-" Sans starts, stopping out of anxiety. He had fallen for Blue, totally and completely.  
Sans is still aware of the girth still spreading his chapter conjured pussy, over sensitive from the many other orgasms.  
Blue watched the skeleton stutter, feeling everything through the bond. The tender feeling, the nervousness, anxiety. Clutching Sans close he began to giggle, nuzzling into sans' cheek while flooding thier bond with excitement, hope, and affection. "SANSY, DON'T WORRY. I LOVE YOU TOO!" Even though this had started from a mutual desire for relief, Sans had steadily become the rock in his life, the island when the sea of life became too turbulent.  
Sans relaxed in Blues hold at his declaration of love, relieved the other felt the same as him. Sans tried not to think about what he might've done if Blue didn't feel the same at this point. Sans felt he couldn't live without Blue in his life now. "I love you so much Blue" Sans purrs, head turned to face the other with hearts in his eyes. Pure love and desire for Blue rushed through the bonded souls like a tidal wave of pure joy. Sans shook slightly at the pure emotion from Blues side of the bond, causing him to rock back onto the erection still spreading him wide open earning a low moan as over sensitive wet folds are impaled deeper.  
Blue giggled happily, eye lights flashing between tiny hearts and stars, the combination of excitement and love flooding the bond in return. His bubbly nature would do no less. "I know. I can feel it. Ah!" The sudden rocking of hips had his cock to bury deeper in the over worked channel, causing him to grip the hips to keep Sans still. " Silly, you are way to sensitive after 4 orgasms." He carefully draws back, not wanting to hurt the oversensitive flesh.  
"Ah" Sans groans as Blues member draws back, barely stopping himself from thrusting back into that large member. The shock of arousal that jolts through him is borderline painful as the motion rubs the couch fibers against his own member and full ecto belly. The dual colored magic swirling inside slowly being absorbed into Sans as he shudders from the excitement and love flowing from Blue to him through their bonded souls. "Ah Blue you are so good to me" Sans purrs out, looking at the other lovingly.  
Blue grinned, loving how sensitive Sans had become. His length came free with a wet squelch, leaving the pussy open to drip. He couldn't help himself and rubbed the tip in their combined fluids. "You are such a good boy for me too. Dreaming about my cock, open for me whenever I want. So much better then my cranky brother." Now free he leans around and over Sans, seeking out a kiss.  
Sans keened lowly as Blues erection withdrew with a wet squelch. "Aaahhhnn Blue!" Sans cried out as Blue rubbed the dripping labia with the tip of his member bringing Sans to a stuttering orgasm from how sensitive the heated wet flesh had become. Sans moaned deeply as Blues voice, now lower and sultry, made the heat in his bones rise despite his debauched state. Sans returns the kiss with vigor, opening his teeth to reveal a dripping ecto-tongue already summoned deepening the kiss as best as he can.  
Blue shivered as he felt the orgasm around his tip, using all of his will power to not thrust back in. Sans was much too sensitive for that, even if Blue wanted the pleasure. He excitedly joined his tongue in the kiss, pulling Sans close and leaning back into the couch, cuddling his lover and letting him rest.  
Sans purred as he snuggled further into Blues embrace. He wondered if their shared feelings meant that they are mates now and what the future would hold for them. Pulling himself up so as to sit more comfortably in Blues lap, Sans entwined his tongue with Blues.  
Blue purred happily into the kiss, hands moving to untangle Sans' hands and feet from his twisted clothing. They would need to clean up, the combined fluids staining his battle body clothing. "I love you Sansy. Will you stay with me?" Blue was a little nervous, since being lovers and being mates were very different. They could move slow, leave time to grow if needed.  
Sans wrapped his arms around Blue as soon as the other freed them from his coat and soaked shorts. "Always Blue." Sans whispered to his mate, soul feeling light and happy. His own nerves easing at the sight of Blue smiling gently at him. "I'll be with you as long as you'll have someone like me" Sans murmurs, unconsciously rubbing the chips on his inner wrists and hoping Blue won't notice the newer ones among them.  
Blue contained the happy squeal at Sans ' answer, but couldn't stop the flood of pure joy and love that soaked heir souls. Blue always felt very strongly, not afraid of his emotions. "Yes! I'll love you forEVER AND EVER AND WE CAN BE MATES AND HAVE DATE NIGHTS AND HANG OUT!" He scooped up the bigger skeleton with a happy whoop, hoping to distract him from his darker thoughts. Blue ignored the chips, knowing Sans would share when he was ready.  
Sans smiled, a real smile, at Blue as he scooped Sans up like he weighed nothing. His mate is so strong and loving, Sans almost can't believe someone as cool as this fell for someone like him. The pure love felt through the bond pulsed in the conjoined souls emitting a soft bell sound. "Hey um Blue? Shouldn't we get cleaned up?" The lazy skeleton suggested, motioning between them at the drying magical release clinging and staining their bones.  
Blue basked in the conjoined love, holding his mate close and relishing the light feeling in his soul. The question made him pause in his heroic stance he'd taken on the couch. Oh, right. "OF COURSE SANSY! WHAT KIND OF MATE WOULD I BE IF I LET YOU STAY THIS FILTHY? TO THE BATHROOM!" Blue gave a cheerful giggle as he ran to the stairs that led to the second floor, carrying Sans the entire way.  
Sans blushed at being carried by his mate, not quite used to the open declaration of matehood quite yet. It felt pleasant for someone to declare him theirs for better or worse. Maybe with the sheer integrity of Blues love for him he'll stop having so many nightmares compelling him to chip his arms away. Sans sighed in content as Blue ascended he stairs to the bath, nuzzling his face in the others neck. Purrs emitted from him as he basked in the wonderful feeling of being loved for himself.  
Blue slowly relaxed as Sans did, glad the darker self doubt had cleared from their joined souls. If Sans was having trouble keeping his light heart, then Blue would just have to shine bright enough for both of them. Starting with giving his mate a bath, followed by a nap. First though, he leans in for a kiss. This was certainly the start of something beautiful.   
{Fin}

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Honey and Papyrus are at Grillbys, making bets on how long until their brothers figure out they love each other.


End file.
